


Maybe I like you...

by OldPaperFan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldPaperFan/pseuds/OldPaperFan
Summary: Inspired by Cosmos Hippie - Maybe I like youHow come Jongdae notices everything about Minseok while he can't even realize when someone else is staring right at him?





	Maybe I like you...

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello!  
> I can finally start posting here too!  
> Please, bare with me. I'm a big ball of fluff and English isn't my native language.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it though! ^^
> 
> I recommend for you to listen to "Maybe I like you" from Cosmos Hippie, if you can ^^

Jongdae was not what you would call someone that saw everything. He was more the type to not even remark when someone was staring right at him. Anyone could have been boring a hole through his skull that he wouldn't even have noticed it.  
Anyone? Not really if he had to be honest with himself. There was one person whose every little move was noticed. From the way his fingers encircled his cup of coffee in the morning, to the way he'd place his feet on the ground.  
That's how he managed to notice the way Minseok secretly looked at him when he thought he couldn't get caught.  
It amused Jongdae in a way. Because his elder was acting like a teenaged girl who had fallen in love. From his small glimpses towards the younger, to the grin that would play on his lips every time he looked away.  
But Jongdae didn't really mind, because god only knew why he noticed all of this. Maybe it was because he stared just as much, acting just the same?  
There was no way for him to deny it anymore. Kim Jongdae was head over heels for Kim Minseok.  
And the elder was aware if this.

Minseok knew the younger had fallen for him. It wasn't like Jongdae was very discreet about it. He stopped counting how many times he caught him staring.  
But he also knew he would be lying if he denied his feelings towards the younger. Minseok liked how Jongdae called him. He liked how Jongdae opened up so easily for him and only him. He liked the way Jongdae would sometimes trap his hand with his and hold on tightly for a few seconds before letting go with a chuckle. Minseok was the type to remark almost everything around him. But when it came to Kim Jongdae, he was hyper aware.

They knew their feelings were reciprocated. Or at least they were suspecting it. But how could they possibly tell each other? Minseok could have called the younger 's name and explain everything. How he made his heart flutter. Jongdae could have waved his hands to grab the elder's attention and tell him everything.  
But did they really need it? They just had to look into each other's eyes and they knew. It was their secret, something only the two of them shared. They didn't need words for it. Just a glance was enough to confirm it over and over again.


End file.
